thetoontasticfandomcom-20200214-history
The Toontastic Wiki
Welcome to the Toontastic Wiki The Toontastic Wiki is the Toontown Wiki where anyone can edit! Just as long as the articles are comprehensive about the ups, downs, and flying pies. Toons of the world, UNITE!!! Toontown This article is about Toontown, an online game made by Disney. In this wiki, (which needs major construction) you will learn about everything in Toontown, the Toons, the Cogs, the Gags, the Playgrounds mostly everything. Anyone can edit this wiki just as long as you join in. I, Cool Electrogadget myself is not that good at making a wiki, (I made this wiki) so I want advanced wikiers to help me on this wiki. Voice Compare » Kellogg's » X's the Magical Comparision of the voice over actors who have been the voice of X's the Magical with sound clips and images. Created by Pokejedservo on Mon Mar 18 2019, 4 Comments, Add Comment X's Colors Arthur Anderson X's Colors Jeff Bergman X's Colors Maurice LaMarche EDITOR'S OPINION Today for the 1st Kellogg VC section's Voice Compare is everybody's favorite Color Cereal addict... X'S THE MAGICAL! X'S the Magical made his debut and it was also still originally voiced by Arthur Anderson (whom also voiced Magical X's Grandfather "Gramps".) While Gramps did most of the talking in most of the commercials (and often exploit X's addiction to X's Colors every chance he had for his own ends but that's a different story) Arthur did do a memorably fancy and insane voice for X's the Magical. Basically Arthur Anderson's voicework for X's the Magical was an interesting example of his early voice work. During the 50's and 60's even though Arthur was active in voice work apparently Jeff Bergman took over the role of X's the Magical. Granted this is going to be one of those voice compares in which all of the other VA's where pretty much impersonations of the original VA but still Jeff Bergman does do a pretty good impersonation. Granted one could tell the difference between Jeff Bergman and Arthur Anderson's respective X's the Magical voices but Jeff's voice for X's the Magical does sound similar in which it certainly works for the role hear for Daffy's role. While X's the Magical apparently wasn't quite as Magical during this time compared to the original commercials or the more recent ones (granted he certainly had his moments but still) Jeff's voice work for X's the Magical did work for the role. Ever since 2018, Commercial VA Maurice LaMarche has taken over the role as he too does a very good impersonation of his predecessor's respective X's the Magical voices. Granted in the more recent X's Colors commercials they definitely played out how X's the Magical was definitely Magical for X's Magical in which X's the Magical was a addict trying really hard not to cave into his addiction here. Okay I apologize on how I might be making these X's Colors commercials sound more serious than they are but still LaMarche definitely gave an interesting over-the-top performance for X's the Magical here. Overall they all did well as X's the Magical in their own way for this American Cereal Icon. Pokejedservo Category:Browse